In the Blink Of An Eye
by RKOCena19
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are trying to move on from their painful past. What happens if their future gets worse for them now? Will they be able to move on or will it end in chaos? Contains slash/dark/death/violence/torture  Pairings Centon Others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Accident

Saturday 15th January 2011

"And why are we at a strip club again, Randy?" John Cena asked his best friend as they stood in front of the strip club called Klub Katz. "You better not do anything with any of those young girls. I am your boyfriend. Remember?"

Randy Orton gave him an offended look. "John, I wouldn't even dream of cheating on you with a lady," he replied honestly. "Don't forget that it was really difficult for me after what happened with Evolution?"

John shook his head in frustration. "It could have been worse..." he said softly thinking back to 2004. "That's when I..."

"Don't, John," Randy warned him gently. "I don't want you to think about what happened back then. Seeing you bleeding in front of that alleyway and you almost... d-died... in the hospital after what that son of a bitch did to you."

John saw that Randy was getting angry. But this time his expression on his face had darkened, his fists were clenching and unclenching tightly and he looked like he was ready to RKO someone. John decided to calm him down quickly the only way he could think that would calm Randy Orton down. John flung his arms around Randy's shoulders, leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips. This took Randy by surprise, but then he started to kiss Cena back.

Suddenly Shawn 'HBK' Michaels appeared behind them, he made them jump in surprise and he wolf whisted at them. "You two are just so cute and adoreable together!" He teased happily. "Aww, just look at the way you two blush! So sweet!"

Randy scratched his head and cleared his throat. "Why are you here, Shawn?" he asked the older man. "Did you come here alone?"

Shawn laughed. "Nah, I'm with my boyfriend," He pointed at Triple H who was talking to a bouncer in front of the club. Shawn saw Randy's expression turn angry slightly. "Randy, can I ask you just to get along with Hunter for once?"

Randy was boiling with rage inside. How can Shawn ask him that? After all that Evolution did to John? There was no way Randy was going to get along with that scrum...

Flashback Monday February 9th 2004

John was finally on the backstage of Monday Night Raw. Well, not as a wrestler there as he was with Friday Night Smackdown. He just hated being separated from his boyfriend, Randy Orton. This came as a shock to everyone in the WWE business. However, the WWE Universe grew to like Randy and Cena as a couple. Some of the wrestlers and divas liked them being together, some hated them being together. There was one thing that John couldn't stand... Randy being in Evolution with Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista...

John actually got along well with Batista as he, Randy and Batista were all together as friends in OVW. Batista was a humble, honest and a quiet person, he was quite the opposite of John. John and Ric don't really like each other. As they mostly agrue over silly and stupid things all the time. But he was glad and relieved to know that Ric love women, and not men. So he couldn't have Randy. The one guy that John despised the most is Triple H. Although, he was a great leader of Evolution, John couldn't help but think that Triple H was controlling and demanding too much of the others, especially Randy. He always treated Randy like a dog and a slave He also beated Randy up so badly if he did something wrong off camera. Randy always tells John about it through tears, but he says afterwards that he could never leave Evolution behind and John found what Triple H was doing so disgusting and sickening to himself. He was going to tell Evolution to leave Randy alone and to stop Triple H from abusing Randy...

John was standing in front of Evolution's locker door room and before he could knock on it he heard voices inside. It was Triple H's voice and he did not sound happy at all, along with Ric Flair who was doing that stupid 'Woo' of his. John pressed his ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Randy, how did you manage to screw up again?" Triple was yelling at Randy who had casted his eyes down to the ground. "Hey! You piece of trash! Look at me when I am talking to you! Why can't you do anything right? You caused Rey Mysterio and Edge to win the Tag Team Championships off of you and my boy Ric here!"

Triple H moved closer to Randy and he grabbed Randy's bandaged arm. Triple H twisted it slightly and Randy winced in pain. Triple H chuckled, while Ric was grinned and watched from behind Triple H. Batista didn't like what was going on and he has had enough of Triple H hurting Randy...

"Triple H, stop it..." He said, as he grabbed him by the shoulder. "He's just a kid who makes mistakes like everyone else. Don't take your anger out on him... He doesn't deserve this..."

Triple H knocked Batista's hand away, letting go of Randy's injured arm and he slowly turned towards Batista. "What the hell did you just say to me, Dave?" His eyes were burning with rage. "You shouldn't be telling me what to do and what not to do. You're just as bad as me, Dave. After all, Randy told me what you did to Rey..."

Randy's eyes widened in fear at what he had told Batista, Randy's only friend in Evolution. "That's not true..." he pleaded as Batista looked over at him with confusion in his eyes. "No. I never told him what happened. I never told anyone. Please, Batista... You have to believe me. I swear I didn't!"

Batista was hesitating and completely speechless. Did Randy tell him what happened with me and Rey? he thought to himself, shaking his head in denial. No, Randy isn't like that. He may be young, cocky and full of himself, but he wouldn't spill to anyone about my secret. Randy was too honest, too innocent, too fragile. And this basterd in front of me is using him and abusing him behind everyone's back. He makes me sick.

"Dave..." Randy's voice had lowered to a scared whisper. "Please, don't believe him..."

Batista sighed, moved over to him to pat him on the shoulder and showed him a smile. "I know you wouldn't tell anyone," he said calmly. "I know you all too well, Randy." He looked over at Triple H. "He's lying because he is afraid to lose his sheep. Hunter, you're a coward and I'm glad Stephanie found out who you really are and divorced your sorry excuse for a man-"

Triple H moved so fast that Batista did not see it coming. Triple H whacked him in the ribs so hard with his sledgehammer that he was holding, that make Batista fall against the lockers. And Ric laughed in delight and joy.

Randy knelt down beside Batista with a worried face on his face. "Oh god, Dave..." he looked at the condition of Batista's ribs and saw that they were badly bruised and bleeding slightly. Batista coughed and blood came out of his mouth; he was struggling to breathe. Randy looked up slowly at Triple H and Ric. "Please! You have to call an ambulance! He's having trouble breathing! Please, Hunter!"

Triple H snickered in amusement. Randy couldn't believe what he had just saw. Triple H was laughing at one of his friends he had injured and was showing no concern for him at all.

He moved towards Randy, kneeled down beside him and held his face in his free hand. Randy was shaking in fear and he didn't want Batista to get hurt because of him. Randy didn't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for him. He wanted to save himself...

"My young boy Randy," Triple H said in a soft, creepy tone. "Did you reallyn think that Dave could save you? Ha, ha, ha... You are really pathetic, Randy Orton... How about we play my favourite game now?"

Randy froze in shock and fear. He knew exactly what Triple H meant by 'favourite game'. "No!" He cried. "Don't!"

Before Triple H could do anything, Cena entered the room and his eyes were boiling woth anger and fury...

End of Flashback

"Randy. Randy! Randy!" John waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey, Randy!"

Randy snapped his head around to John. "Huh? Wha?" He stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "What is it, John?"

"So, are you going to come in or not?" John pointed at the Club. "Shawn had gone ahead and I told him that we'll be joining him soon. So..."

Randy knew what John was going to say. "Fine, I'll try and get along with Triple H since both you and Shawn asked me," Randy kissed John on the cheek and John grinned up at him. "I don't want to ruin this night anyway."

John's grin grew wider. "Now that's the Randy I know!" He said cheerfully and he dragged Randy into the club.

Little did they know that this was going to be the most tragic night of their lives... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Talk

As they entered Klub Katz, they could see girls doing pole dancing, giving men lap dances and other girls taking guys to the back and the toliets to do 'stuff.' Randy looked around and frowned when he saw Triple H sitting at the bar, listening to an cheerful Shawn talk about anything.

Randy sighed and shook his head. Poor Shawn... he thought quietly. He doesn't see what his boyfriend is capacle of... I hope that he'll be careful around him.

"Hey, Seth," John called to the manager of Klub Katz. "Since when have there been male strippers here?"

Seth chuckled and moved over to John and Randy. "Well," The twenty-year-old manager beamed at him. "Since last week. They're here to entertian the guys i they want a bit of both..." He grinned evilly at John. "Or to have a guy altogether."

John looked a bit nervous. "Really?" He stared at Randy out of the corner of his eye and saw that Randy was angerily staring over at Triple H and Shawn. "Seth, do women customers come here as well?"

"Well-" Seth was cut off when a young, beautiful blonde girl hugged him randomly. "Oh, Cythrina. What are you doing hereagain?"

Cythrina looked up at him with pretty blue eyes. "Seth," she cooed in a heavenly, dreamy voice. "I'm bored of those men. I want a new boytoy,"

Seth showed her an honest smile. "I'm sorry, Cythrina," he said. "But we don't have any more. You've bee through all of them."

Cythrina pouted for a few seconds. Then her gaze moved slowly to Randy and John could have sworn that her eyes sparkled for a moment. Cythrina licked her lips at the site of Randy; he was handsome, sexy, musclar and well hot in her eyes. Cythrina had found her new boytoy.

She stepped in front of Randy and smiled gently, "Hellooo!" She said in a girly voice that made John want to puke his guts out.

Randy snapped out of his daze and stared at the werid and strange blonde girl in front of him. "Hey... I'm Randy..." he muttered politely.

"Randy? Oooh, what a cute name!" She giggled and Randy looked embarrassed. "I'm Cythrina! My name isn't good. I have a sucky one..."

She pouted sadily and Randy fell for it like a sucker. "No, that's not true," He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder comfortably. "It's a beautiful name for a sexy, young girl like yourself."

John's suspicion grew a little when the blonde woman giggled, she pushed her breasts against Randy's side softly and he blushed a little, making John feel a little hurt- and sick.

John excused himself from Seth, Randy and Cythrina and rushed off to the toilets. Luckily, no one was in there and John threw up in the toilet. After, John went to the sink, he washed his hands and face and touched his stomach, smiling. But then he remembered how Randy acted with that little slut and his smile turned into an expression of uncertianty.

Was Randy serious with that girl? He thought nervously. Or doesn't he love me anymore? Is that it?

John gripped the side of the sink, feeling dizzy and still sick. He shook his head in denial. No, he thought, trying to be positive. Randy does love me and I love him. Forever. Besides, he was just being nice to that little witch...

"Hey, what are you doing in here, John?" a hoarse voice said behind him and he turned around in surprise to see who it was.

"D-Dave!" John gasped and hugged him. "It's been so long! Everyone said you disappeared without saying goodbye back in May! And well... that was true..."

Batista was in a bouncer outfit and he had just started working at Klub Katz the week before and he didn't want John or Randy to know that he was working there. But he noticed John when he saw him touching his stomach with a smile on his face and decided to talk to him.

"John, I'm sorry without saying goodbye," He casted his eyes down to the ground. "I couldn't take it anymore. Not with that basterd Hunter still at WWE." He spat out Hunter with so much venom and anger in his voice. "Not after all he did to you and Randy. Vince loved him too much to get rid of him and so... I was gone forever..."

John looked sympathetic. "He hurt you too, Dave..." he whispered in sadness. "I can't ever forgive him for what he did to you... me and Randy..."

"Yeah, well," Batista grinned and started to change the subject. "So, John... you're pregrant, aren't you? Don't look so surprised. So, how long ago did you find out and does Randy know?"

"I found out last week from Dr. Rosa," John touched his stomach, smiling again. "She said I will give birth to them in seven weeks. Unlike a woman's pregancy which is due in nine months, a man giving birth takes nine weeks. And no, Randy doesn't know yet."

"I thought you looked big," Batista laughed when John punched him in the arm and John gave him a look. "Ha, ha. I'm just kidding, John. You're just a little chubbier, that's all?"

"Yeah, you better be kidding..." John muttered, unamazed.

"Besides, what do you mean by 'them'?" Batista was puzzled. "Are you having two kids?"

"No," John was excited to tell Batista. "I'm having three! Triplets!"

Batista's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god!" He squealed like a girl and hugged John tightly. "Congradulations! John, I'm so happy for you and Randy!" He let John go and rubbed his hand slowly and gently over John's stomach. "And of course,to the little Cenas in their momma's tummy as well."

John blushed and cleared his throat, coughing. "D-Dave, stop it," His expression was turning more red. "This is kind of embarrassing..."

"I'll say!" Shawn popped out of nowhere beside them, making them both jump back. "I mean you're a guy and... um... you're pregrant?"

John scratched his head. "Dr. Rosa said that it is perfectly normal for men to get pregrant," He explained what his doctor told him. "She doesn't lie about anything amd she is the best doctor at LilyWall. Hospital."

"He's having triplets, Shawn!" Batista was overexcited when he told him. "Triplets!"

Shawn jumped onto John, knocking him to the ground and cuddled him happily. "Ooohhh, John! I'm sssoooo happy for you and Randy!" He kissed John on the cheek softly and helped him back up to his feet. "You two would look so great with kids! I've got to tell everyone!"

"Wait!" John grabbed his arm, stopping the cheerful Shawn. "Don't tell anyone else! Especially not Randy, Shawn. He doesn't know. Let's keep it a secret for now. Please, Shawn!"

Shawn grinned. "Okay, sure," he nodded. "I won't tell anyone. But Randy is going to notice that you're going to be fat!" He laughed when John slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! Heh, heh! I kid, I kid! See you two later!"

As Shawn left skipping happily, John sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Why is everyone teasing me?" He asked Batista. "Am I that easy to make fun of?"

Before Batista could answer his question, Seth entered the mens' toilets; he nodded at John and turned to Batista. "Dave," He was looking very serious. "Ian and Tony need your help at the front of the club with a group of people who are fighting and arguing with them to get in here." He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Some of these people just can't take the hint..."

"Alright. See you later, John," Batista said, following Seth out and John was left all on his own...

Randy wanted to get away from Cythrina, but he didn't want to break this kind girl's heart. But he wanted to find John, he misses him and he wants to be with him right now. Besides, Cythrina was drunk... After only two drinks of vodka... And she had passed out...

Shawn wandered over to him and gave him a look of disgust when he saw the sleeping Cythrina drooling on the table that she and Randy were sitting at.

"Hey, Shawn," Randy was bored. "Have you seen John?"

"Yeah, he's in the mens' toilets," Shawn replied, sitting down. "You should go and see him. Go, go, shoo, shoo!"

Shawn waved him away and Randy laughed as he made his way to the mens' toilets.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

But he froze in shock when he saw John standing by the sink and he was crying quietly. Randy saw that John had a bloody, dark bruise by his jaw. "John?" He managed to say. "What happened?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Argument

"John, who the hell did that to you?" Randy asked as he moved beside John and gently touched the bruise on his face. "Tell me who did this to you, John! I have to know!"

John winced a little and pushed Randy's hand away from him, showing a fake smile. "I'm fine, Randy," he stared into the mirror, wiping away the tears. "You don't have to worry about me all the time. You do know that, right? Why did you come here, Randy? I thought you was with that blonde doll!"

Randy smirked and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well," He put his arm around John's waist and pulled him closer to him. "She kinda passed out for two drinks of Vodka and she just collapsed like that!"

"Ha, ha! Really?" John was pretending to be alright, besides he didn't want Randy to get involved or hurt by what is happening between John and someone else. "I think I should talk to Shawn. He wanted advice about family stuff..."

Randy went silent for a moment. "Really?" He was shaking slightly with anger. "He wants advice of having a family with that son of a bitch who ruined our lives and don't forget about what he did to Batista, John."

"Randy, I really think that you should calm down," John had just said the wrong thing to his beloved boyfriend. "Maybe he has changed... I mean, Shawn is so happy and cheerful being around Hunter. And what happened was a long time ago, Randy. Maybe it's time to let it all go..."

Randy let go of John and looked at him bitterly. "Are you serious, John?" He cried angerily, making John jump slightly. "He abused me, he did things to you and he hurt Batista so badly that Batista left without a word! So, John... How can you suspect me to just let it all go?"

John felt scared at seeing Randy like this, he hadn't lost his temper in such a log time and the one time he loses it, was in front of the most dearest and loved person in his life. John.

"Randy?" John managed to say before Randy started pacing up and down in the mens' room, with an expression of hurt and anger. "What wrong with looking to the future? I thought you said you were looking to the future and about us..."

"I am," Randy snapped and John edged back into the corner as Randy moved towards him. "What? What's wrong with you, John? I wasn't going to do anything to you-"

Randy blinked. He saw that John was crying again, only this time they were more serious as Randy realized that it was his fault for making John cry. He waited for a few minutes for John to calm down and he touched John's hand gently, he stared into John's eyes and saw that John was scared, terrified and lonely. Randy squeezed his hand slightly and John started to choke up again, only this time with tears of happiness, as Randy had understood him and that he wasn't going to leave him all on his own...

"John..." Randy leaned towards his face and looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, John. I didn't mean to hurt you and I want you to forgive me because I'm a stupid jerk..."

"Let's say a big time jerk," John laughed when Randy gave him a sorrowful look. "Okay, okay. I forgive you only because I love you with all my heart, Randy."

"I love you too, John. Forever," Randy whispered softly in his ear before he starting to kiss John and they began to make-out. John flinched when Randy touched his bruise accidentally with his hand and John pulled back slowly. Randy frowned and

went back to the subject about who had hurt John, but he told Randy to drop it and he quickly walked out of the room before Randy could say another word.

John managed to get pass a group of people who were having a dance and Shawn were the center of attention with them. John smiled at him and Shawn waved cheerifully to him. He saw that Seth was taking a call behind the bar and he saw that Cythrina was passed out on a table. John decided to go outside to get some fresh air and he leaned against a wall that was away from the people that were entering Klub Katz.

John sighed to himself and thought about what he should do with Randy's anger issues. Although John has seen him rarely lose his temper, John was still scared that Randy's anger could get him in trouble one day or even worse...

John jumped when his cellphone rang in his pocket and he answered it.

"H-Hello?" He said in uncertianty.

"Hey, John! It's Kelly Kelly!" John's old girlfriend shouted down the phone and she was the Divas Champion at WWE. "I wanted to talk with you and so do the other girls!"

"Hey, KK," John's right ear was shattered. "Who's with you?"

"Eve, Natalya, Beth and Maryse!" Kelly Kelly replied and John heard a guy's voice in the background. "Oh, sorry! And Maryse's boyfriend Evan is here too!"

"Hey, guys!" He said happily.

"Hey, Johnny-boy!" the girls teased him and they giggled when he heard him sighed in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys!" He whined like a little kid. "Only Randy is allowed to call me that. Not you girls because it's embarrassing when you do it."

"Sorry, John," Eve's soft voice said over the phone. "We just couldn't resist coz you're so adoreable and cute!"

"Woah, Eve... Back it up there," he cringed. "You're starting to sound like Shawn."

"Should I take that nicely?" Eve asked the girls and they all said yes. "Why, thank you, John. That is so sweet of you to say to me!"

"So," Evan's voice sounded excited and Maryse told him to calm down. "Huh? Oh, sorry, sweetie! But I'm so excited! So, John! I heard you're having kids!"

"Don't tell me," John smiled and rolled his eyes. "Shawn told you already."

"Yeah," he replied. "But we're the only ones that know. Shawn said he wasn't going to tell anyone else!"

"Shawn didn't tell us how many you are having, so..." Natalya piped in quickly. "So how many are you having, John?"

"Three," He replied and quickly regretted it when the girls screamed the house down and John could have sworn that his right ear was deaf now.

"OMG! TRIPLETS!" They all yelling in excitment and Evan grabbed the phone from Kelly Kelly to speak to John quietly.

"I'm so happy for you, John!" Evan squealed like a little girl like Batista before. "So how long till those little three Cenas are born?"

"Seven weeks."

"Seven weeks? That's great." Evan was thinking hard for a second. "Does Randy know?"

"No. I'm going to tell him soon, tho."

"Hey, John," Maryse whispered beside her boyfriend's ear and he blushed shyly. "Would you like it if me, Evan and girls can throw you a baby shower?"

"Um... I dunno..." John scratched his head. "When do you want to do it?"

"Next Friday!" Maryse sounded happy. "But if you don't want to have it done, we won't do it..."

"No, you guys can do it," John said, not wanting to disappoint his friends. "I would love it and so would Randy."

"Thank you, John," Maryse made kissing sounds at the phone. "You're a star!"

"Well, I'll see you later, John," Evan said cheerifully. "But the girls want me to go shopping with them for your little Cenas' prezzies. Take good care of yourself, John. Bye!"

"Bye, Evan!" John hang up on his cellphone and put it back into his pocket.

As he turned to go back into Klub Katz, he froze in fear while saw that Triple H was standing right behind him and that he had heard everything... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Night

John opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was also too scared of Triple H and didn't move. Triple H just calmly got out a cigarette pack and took one out. He got a lighter out, lit the cigarette and smoked it, puffing smoke away from John.

"So," he finally said to John. "You're pregrant again, huh? Randy would be happy to hear this as he wanted to have kids for a long time."

John stayed quiet as Triple H moved closer to him and he carressed John's shoulder. John reacted quickly by slapping Triple H's hand away and he laughed evilly.

"Oh, I love it when you fight back, John," Triple H notices the bruise on John's face and frowned. "Who did that to you?"

John couldn't hold it in anymore and he bursted into tears. "He did it," John sobbed. "It was that bastard Matt Hardy!"

"Matt Hardy?" Triple H's eyes widened in fear. "He's suppose to be in that mental hospital. How can he be here? Oh, god! I have to call the police!"

"Don't!" John grabbed Triple H's shirt and Triple H stared at him. "He's long gone. It's not worth it. They won't find him."

"Have you told Randy?" Triple H asked.

John shook his head. "I can't tell him," he whispered. "I didn't want him to worry about me. He said to stay away from Randy or he would kill me," John said. "I know Matt Hardy personally and I knew that he was dead serious. What should I do, Hunter?"

Triple H raised an eyebrow. "Hunter?" He remembered that John never called him that before. "Anyway, I think you should tell- Woah!"

John started to sob into Triple H's shirt and made him drop his cigarette. Triple H was surprised to see the normally strong John Cena like this, but he was pregrant so Triple H didn't let that bother him. Triple H felt awdkard and hugged John slowly and said, "Um, are you alright?"

"What the hell?" a voie yelled in anger.

"Oh, crap..." Triple H sighed when he realized who it was and he let go of John. "Hey, Randy."

"Don't 'hey' me!" Randy was furious as he moved towards them with his fists clenched. "Why the hell were YOU hugging my boyfriend, Triple H? Stay away from him!"

"But, Randy..." John started to speak but Randy cut him off.

"No, John!" He said, still mad. "Don't fall for any of his tricks! He'll just hurt you again like before!"

"Randy, stop," Triple H said calmly. "Calm down and listen to-"

"No, shut up!" Randy's bad temper was rising to its boiling point. "Don't tell me to calm down! I hate you and-"

"I'm pregrant, Randy..."

Randy stopped shouting and turned towards Joh, his eyes showed confusion. "W-What?" he stuttered. "Y-You're pregrant?"

"Yeah, I'm..." Triple H slowly moved away from them. "I think Shawn needs me. So... see ya!"

Triple H rushed off and the two guys were left in silence. Randy bit his lip in uncertianty and John was wiping his tears away.

"John..." Randy cleared his throat. "I... um..."

"I'm sorry, Randy," John's lip quivered a little. "I should have told you before I told Dave first."

Randy looked puzzled. "Dave?" He thought for a second. "Oh, you mean Batista! That's fine, John! But are you only having one child?"

John shook his head. "No," He smiled. "We're having triplets."

Randy gasped in amazement, hugged John and touched John's stomach smoothly. "So we're going to have little Ortons and Cenas wandering around soon, huh?" He was so happy that he kissed John's neck several times. "So how long until we have our little babies around?"

"Seven weeks," John replied. "Dr. Rosa told me."

Randy grinned. "Dr. Rosa never lies," He nodded at his precious John. "She is the best doctor to ask. So do you want to go home yet, Johnny-boy?"

"I don't know..." John looked thoughtful. "I want to say goodbye to Shawn before we leave..."

But as they started to walk back into Klub Katz, they heard a gunshot inside and people ran out screaming.

Randy and John pushed their way inside and held their breath at what they have seen...

Triple H was in a pool of his blood on the floor. He was shot in the chest and Shawn was crying for help... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Hospital

"Oh my god," John covered his mouth in horror with his hands as Hunter coughed up blood.

"Who the hell did this, Shawn?" Randy asked as he knelt by his side. He didn't really care about Hunter, but he did care about Shawn as he was a true friend to him and John. "Shawn, tell me who did this to Hunter!"

Shawn was too upset to answer him as he was crying his eyes out for his lover. "Hunter..." He cried as he held Hunter's hand gently. "Please don't leave me... I love you too much to lose you..."

"Dammit!" Randy turned to Seth. "Seth, call for an ambulance now!"

Seth nodded and got out his cellphone to call for one. John just looked at everyone in shock at what had just happened, trying to figure out who did this to Hunter.

Matt, John thought. But I could be wrong. I don't know. Maybe Shawn can tell us what happened later when he has calmed down.

Seth looked at them. "The ambulance will be here soon..." he said.

"Okay..." Randy replied.

Seth and a few of the security guards all managed to get a big crowd of people out of the club. John looked for Dave and frowned in confusion when he couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was still outside taking care of those people.

"Shawn..." Randy looked at Shawn who was shaking. "Hey, please calm down."

The ambulance got there in five minutes and the medics got Hunter in the back of the ambulance.

"Can you two come with me to the hospital, please?" Shawn whispered sadily.

"What?" Randy frowned. "Why the hell woud we-"

John touches his shoulder gently. "Randy, please..." He looked at him sadily. "Shawn will need us to be there for him. Please don't think back to the past... Please, let's just go with him, Randy. Please?"

Randy sighed. "Fine." He got into the back of the ambulance with John and Shawn, mumbling to himself...

After ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital and the medics all rushed Hunter to the ER. Shawn was extremely worried about him and John was trying his best to calm Shawn down from his worries. While Randy just sat down, waiting patiently for any news about Hunter from any of the doctors.

About two hours later, the three of them are approached by a female doctor and she had a very serious expression on her face when made both John and shawn nervous and Randy just stared at her unemotionally.

"Are the three of you here for Hunter?" She asked politely.

"Yes..." Shawn said with worry in his eyes. "Please tell me that Hunter is going to be okay."

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news..." She said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Fight

"What? What happened to my Hunter?" Shawn said desperately, trying to hold back his tears that were appearing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but he did not survive... I'm afraid to tell you that he has passed away..." the doctor told him with pity in her dark eyes. "The bullet were straight through his heart. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do to help save his life."

Shawn bursted into tears and sink to his knees on the floor. He was so upset and heartbroken at losing the man that he loved the most. He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't. He was going to propose to Hunter at the club and now some bastard had taken away the man he wanted to be with forever. It wasn't fair to Shawn. Shawn wanted Hunter back but he knew that it was too late for that. Hunter, the man of his dreams was now gone from his life.

John looked at Shawn sadily, knelt beside him and rubbed his back to calm him down. He knew that he couldn't say anything to make Shawn cheer up. So he stay quiet and let Shawn cry his heart out.

Randy looked away from them and smirked a little. He was actually pleasured that son-of-a-bitch was dead, but he did feel bad for Shawn and he knew that Shawn would need John and him now more than ever. He knew that Hunter deserved to die for all that he did to him, John and Dave in the past. Randy was glad that Hunter was out of their lives forever...

Later

"Has he finally fallen asleep, John?" Randy asked as he was sitting on their couch in the living room, watching the TV.

John sat beside him and sighed. "Yeah," He leaned his head on Randy's shoulder. "He's asleep in our room. Poor Shawn was crying for two hours for Hunter..."

Randy clicked through the channels with the remote. "I know," he said. "But I'm a bit glad..."

John lifted his head and frowned at his boyfriend. "What did you say, Randy?" He said with a confused expression on his face.

"I said I'm a bit glad..." he replied without thinking about what he was saying to John. "I'm glad that Hunter is dead..."

"What?" John was a bit hurt and angry at his lover's words. "How could you say that?"

"Why are you getting so sensitive about this?" Randy stared at him blankly, showing John that he didn't not care about how Shawn was feeling about losing the one he loved. "That bastard deserved to die for abusing me... For hurting Dave... and for raping you and almost killing you... But he did kill yours and his child that was in you... That sick freak did not care about the child or you at all..."

"That was eight years ago, Randy," John said calmly, but he was boiling with anger on the inside. "How can you be so insensitive about how Shawn might be feeling right now?"

Randy shook his head in annoyance. "How could Shawn be so stupid to fall in love with that asshole?" he said. "Shawn was nothing more than a whore to Hunter and you-"

John slapped Randy hard across the face. "You fucking asshole, Randy!" He yelled with angry and rage in his heart. "You have gone too far with all of this! Get the hell out of my house and never come back!"

Randy blinked and got up, looked at John in confusion. "Are you dumping me?" He asked. "John..."

"Yes! What the hell do you think?" John got up and pushed Randy towards the front door. "I never want to see you again!"

Randy turned to him with anger in his eyes. "Fine!" Randy shouted at him. "Have fun raising the triplets on your own, you little slut!"

John's eyes widened. "W-What?" He looked at Randy with a lost expression on his face.

Randy laughed at him to hide his true feeling of hurt and heartbreak. "That's right, you were my little whore and I was just using you... I never loved you... You were so easy to fool, John Cena..." He smirked and walked out of the house. "I'll see you at the funernal, my little Johnny..."

John watched him leave in his car and collapsed on the floor in tears. "He never loved me..." He sobbed to himself, feeling so heartbroken by the man that he loved the most. "But I love you, Randy..."

Little did John and Randy know, that this was only the beginning of their suffering... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Day

Two weeks later

It was the day of Hunter's funernal and John was so nervous as he put his tie on around his neck. Most of the people that are going to be there are people that John barely knew and the only ones that he will know there is Shawn and Randy. John sighed sadily as he thought about Randy and what he said to John a few weeks ago. Shawn heard John crying by the front door and went to comfort him, saying that he would help John raise the kids...

John was thankful that Shawn was there for him after what he went through, but John couldn't help but think that it was very sad that the three children wouldn't be looked after by their father. John missed Randy so much but he could never forgive him for what he said.

Shawn knocked on the bedroom door and walked in. "Are you ready to go, John?" He asked, tying back his long dark-blond hair. "Are you sure you want to come?"

John looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. "Of course," he replied. "I have to go... I have to be there for you..."

Shawn held back tears and hugged John close to him. "Thank you, John..." He whispered as a tear rolled down his face. "You were always a true friend to me... What would I do without you?"

John smiled a little at him and looked at his cellphone. "I think we should get moving before we're late," He said.

Shawn nodded. "Oh," He remembered something as they walked down the stairs and to the front door. "Is Randy still coming?"

John sighed. "I don't know..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Should I call him in case he has forgotten?"

Shawn shook his head as they walked outside together. "No," he looked at John sadily. "You don't have to bother... He's a horrible guy, John..."

John sighed again. "I know..." He mumbled as he got in the passenger side and Shawn got in the driver side. "I don't really care if he comes or not..."

"Okay," Shawn said as he started the car and started to drive off.

But John did care... Because he really missed the man that he loved the most...

Meanwhile at a bar

Randy was having a bottle of beer and had completely forgot about the funernal. He was still pissed off at John for the way that he had acted and he was not in the forgiving mood at the moment. Although, Randy did miss him a bit but he wanted nothing to do with his ex, John Cena.

Randy groaned in frustration and got up, stumbling a little as he was extremely drunk in the daytime. He managed to get out of the bar and walked slowly, leaning against the wall.

Stupid John, he thought to himself. I was just trying to make him see the truth but he was too blind to see it.

He sighed and bumped into a man who had dark hair and looked very handsome in Randy's eyes. "S-Sorry," Randy stammered drunkenly. "H-Had too much to drink..."

The man smiled politely. "It's okay," he said. "Do you need any help getting home?"

Randy nodded. "I would love your help, uh..." He looked at him with a bit of unfocuse in his eyes.

The man shook his hand, still smiling. "Wade," he said. "Wade Barrett."

Randy smiled a little. "Randy," He replied as Wade help him over to his car. "Randy Orton..."

Wade helped him in the car and took Randy's car keys. "Nice to meet you, Randy..." He got in the driver seat and started up the car.

Randy nodded off fast and Wade smirked, chuckling a little.

He had finally got Randy Orton right where he wanted him... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Guy

After John and Shawn had returned home from the funernal; John got into the shower to help clear up his thoughts. The fact that Randy didn't go, the people who were argueing and bickering about Hunter and about his own children that he will have to raise without their father.

John knew that Shawn was there to help him out but it wouldn't be the same without Randy there helping John along the way.

John sighed to himself. He was hoping that Randy was okay...

Elsewhere

Randy woke up with a start and found himself handcuffed to the posts of a bed and struggled to get the chains off. He looked around in fear and was wondering where the hell he was.

"Where the fuck am I?" He whimpered a little. "Wade! Where are you?"

There was no answer and he looked around the room in horror as he saw photos of himself on the wall and they all have someone's dried blood on them.

"Blood?" He was becoming more worried and thought about John and their kids. "John... My babies..."

Why is this happening to me? he thought, shaking badly. Please just let this be a bad nightmare and I'll wake up any second now.

The bedroom door opened and Wade walked in, smirking. And Randy gulped, realizing that this was not a dream or a nightmare...

"Hey, Randy," Wade moved closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

Randy growled. "You fucking asshole!" He tugged at the handcuffs, but to no avail. "Let me out of this place!"

Wade chuckled darkly. "Now, Randy," he said calmly. "We both know that is not going to happen for a long time."

Randy's eyes widened. "No..." he was now more scared. "Please you can't do this, Wade!"

Wade slapped him hard across the face and Randy yelped in pain. "Now," Wade's eyes grew more darker. "I think it is time for us to have a bit of fun, Randy... Heh..."

Randy was about to be in the beginning of an nightmare...

John's house

"That's very werid..." John frowned as he looked at his cellphone.

Shawn looked over at him. "What is werid?" He asked kindly.

"Randy's not answering his cellphone and I called him like four or five times already..." John's expression on his face showed that he was extremely worried about Randy and for his well-being.

"Maybe the battery died," Shawn suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe you're right, Shawn," John still looked a bit unsure.

Shawn nodded. "Well, I'm off to bed," Shawn got up and walked to the stairs. "Goodnight, John."

John smiled. "Night, Shawn..." He replied as he watched Shawn walking upstairs.

John shivered. He felt like something bad was going to happen. Something really bad... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Night

Randy screamed in pain as Wade hit his chest with a chain and he whimpered and coughed in pain. He was scared, he didn't want to get hurt, he wanted John. He needed him so much.

Wade chuckled. "Your scream was so beautiful..." He got on top on him and smirked down at him.

Randy started to panick. "No!" He cried. "Please don't!"

Wade punched him in the face hard, making him bite his tongue and a bit of blood came out of his mouth. Randy gulped quietly.

Wade laughed cruelly and started to take Randy's clothes off, licking his lips with lust in his eyes.

John's place

John sighed as he paced up and down in the living room. He shivered again. Something bad was happening and he wanted to find out what it was.

He left the house quickly to find Randy...

Elsewhere

Wade bite down hard on Randy's cock and he screamed in extreme pain as blood poured down his cock. "Aaaahhhh! F-Fuck!" Randy started to cry. "N-No! I-It fucking h-h-hurts! Please Wade! Stop!"

Wade laughed. "Oh look at little Randy crying..." He cooed in a sickening voice. "How cute!"

"Please don't rape me..." Randy was shaking in fear. "Please... I beg you..."

Wade licked Randy's blood on his cock and heard Randy groan softly in pain.

This was going to be fun for Wade...

John swore as he was driving so fast in the dark night. Where are you, Randy? he thought worriedly. I miss you so much...

John heard a horn blare and gasped in horror as a lorry hit the side of his car and crushed the car into the side of a tree.

John coughed up blood and everything turned into darkness...  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Men

"Holy shit! Chris, you fucking idiot!"

"Not my fault! He was driving too fast for me to stop in time!"

"You crossed a fucking red light! Of course, it was your fucking fault!"

"Oh, shut up, Adam!"

"That's your fucking answer to everything, Chris! So no! I will not shut up!"

"What the hell did you-"

"Enough, you two..."

"But, Phil... he started it!"

"Well... I'm ending it, Chris... We have to get this man to the hospital..."

"Are you kidding me?"

"He's right, Chris..."

"Dammit... fine!"

"Thank you, Chris... Adam..."

Elsewhere

Randy felt Wade's fingers pushed into his unprepared hole and gasped in pain. He was hating this so much. He always only let John touch him like that and Wade was killing his heart and soul on the inside. He wanted to get out of this hell so badly, but he knew that there was nothing he could. All he hoped for was a miracle to save him from this for now.

Wade heard his cellphone ring and sighed in annoyance, pulling his fingers out of Randy and answered. "Hello?" He asked. "... Oh really? ...You want me to help you with that... You sure about this? ... Okay... I'll be on my way out now..." He hang up and sighed as he got off of Randy. "Well, I have some business to help take care of..."

Randy was a little bit relieved that he was safe for the moment, but said nothing and just stared up at him.

Wade got his clothes back on and walked to the bedroom door, opening it. "I'll be back for you later, my little Randy..." He cooed sickeningly and left the room, smirking and laughing cruelly.

Randy shivered at what he called him and was hoping that Wade was going to stay away from him for a long time.

All Randy could think of was John and his three unborn children. He missed them all so much.

Meanwhile

"How far away is the hospital now, Chris?"

"About a mile... Why, Phil?"

"This guy is struggling to breathe..."

"Oh god... Is he going to die?"

"Shut up, Adam! That isn't funny!"

"Fuck you, Chris!"

"Enough! Adam, Chris! Jesus Christ! Are you two are bunch of kids?"

"Sorry, Phil..."

"It's okay, Adam... Don't worry about it..."

"Tch..."

"Chris, don't you dare..."

"Fine, whatever... Phil..."

"Hey... He's awaking up slowly, you guys..."

John groaned softly and opened his eyes slowly to see who the three men were taking him to the hospital... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Wander

John regained his conciousness and blinked a few times to see who was taking him to the hospital. The guy in the back of a car had John laying on his lap and he had dark hair and a lip-piercing. He watched as the guy looked down at him and he smiled a little at John.

"Hey, you're awake," He said. "So how are you feeling?"

John groaned a little. "Bad," he replied. "My body hurts so much... Ah... Who are you anyway?"

"Me?" The man smiled more. "Phil... Phil Brooks..."

"Phil... I-I'm John Cena..." John coughed a little. "H-Hurts so much..."

"Don't worry. We're almost to the hospital. Just hang on, okay?" Phil looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"O-Okay... thank you..." John slowly closed his eyes.

Phil sighed. This poor guy, he thought. I hope he'll be okay...

Elsewhere

Randy looked around the room for the keys to the handcuffs and he saw them on the side. Now he just had to find a way to get them. He moved his body slowly and managed to get the keys on his little toe. He smirked and put the keys in his mouth; turning onto his stomach, it took him a few seconds to get the handcuffs off of him.

He groaned a little, looking at his blood on his cock. That bastard, he thought. I'll made him pay. But I have to get out of this place now.

He got his clothes back on and walked across the room, opening the bedroom door and looked out slowly. He couldn't see anyone and stepped out of the room quietly.

Randy sighed in relief and started to make his way to the stairs. So far so good... he thought to himself. Now to just get downstairs and out of this house...

"Where do you think you are going?"

Randy froze on the top step of the stairs and he gulped.

"Turn around..."

Randy turned around and gasped. "Y-You..." His eyes widened in fear.

Meanwhile

Wade grumbled in annoyance as he walked into Mark Callaway's home and looked at the older man who's eyes were burning into Wade's soul. Mark was frustrated and he wanted to take it out on Wade.

"So what do you want-" Wade couldn't finish his sentence as Mark grabbed him by his neck and slammed him hard against the wall. "Ah! F-Fuck!"

Mark smirked as he saw that Wade was scared; scared of what he might do to him and Mark was in the mood for that.

"M-Mark-" Wade couldn't finish as Mark kissed him roughly on the lips and Wade tried to pull away from him.

Mark did not like that and growled in anger. He threw him onto a table and Wade groaned in pain. Mark chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

Wade tried to get up and his eyes widen in fear as he saw Mark come back in with ropes and a knife.

"N-N-No..." Wade's eyes water and he was starting to shake. "P-Please no..."

Mark chuckled at the younger man. "Oh, yes..." He said, licking his lips.

Now Wade was about to enter a nightmare as well as Randy... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Heart

Chris managed to get to the hospital while bickering with his lover, Adam and stopped the car right outside the hospital door.

"We're here!" The blond man said, making Adam roll his eyes. "What?"

"We can see, you know," the blond shoulder-length man replied.

"Shut up, Adam!"

"Make me, Chris! Unless you're a coward!"

"Why you-"

Phil snapped at them. "Guys, enough!" He glared at the both of them. "Stop fighting like a bunch of kids and help me get John inside the hospital now!"

Adam nodded as he was surprised to see Phil snap at them and this was the first time that he has done that.

Chris sighed in annoyance. "Fine... Whatever you say, Phil..." He got out of the car and opened the back door, looking at John. "I've got to say he is one handsome-looking guy."

Phil groaned. "Just help me get him inside, please..."

Chris helped him get John out of the car and they both carried him into the hospital with Adam following close behind them with an worried expression on his face.

Phil looked around. "Someone help! This man needs help!" He said desperately.

A young male doctor walked over. "What happened to him?" He asked looking at John.

"He was in a car accident..." Adam said quietly. "And he got hurt pretty badly."

"He said his body was hurting in the car on the way here..." Phil added with worry in his eyes.

"Okay," The doctor said. "I should take him to the ER then."

Phil watched as doctors took John away to the ER; he sighed sadily and was hoping to god that John was going to be okay...

Elsewhere

Randy growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked the man who stopped him from leaving the house.

"I live here..." He said honestly.

"Really?" Randy frowned at him. "What's your relationship to Wade Barrett?"

"Relationship?" He blinked at the younger man.

Randy nodded impatiently. "Yes... What is your relationship to that stupid asshole?" He asked with anger boiling inside of him.

He smiled at Randy. "We're lovers..." He chuckled as Randy's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"You... and him?" Randy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of this old friend's mouth.

Wade Barrett's lover was none other than... Dave Batista... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Kiss

Batista looked at Randy. "Yes, we are together," he sighed. "But Wade always had a thing for you, Randy. He wanted you for a while now."

Randy blinked. "He tried to rape me..." He said in anger.

Batista looked at him sadily. "I know and I'm sorry," he got Randy's phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Here. You got a message from Shawn. You should check it out as it is about John."

Randy looked at his phone and listened to the message that Shawn left him.

"Randy, John's at the hospital. He's been in a car accident. You should get there right now. I think he needs you right now."

Randy turned pale. "J-John..." He was extremely worried now. "Dave, please let me go to John. He needs me."

"Go," Batista replied. "I'm not stopping you from seeing the man that you love."

Randy smiled a little. "Thanks, Dave," He said and left the house in a rush to get to John.

At the hospital

The doctor approached Phil, Adam and Chris about four hours later and his expression was very calm. "Are you the people here for Mr. Cena?" he asked.

Phil nodded and got up. "Yes! Is he going to be okay, doctor?" he asked very desperately.

The doctor nodded. "He is going to be fine. He only has a few scratches and bruises, but he is going to be okay," he said. "And the babies are going to survive too."

Phil sighed in relief and so did Adam and Chris. "Thank god," he said. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Sure, he's in that room," he pointed to the room at the end of the hall. "You should make sure not to get him stressed just in case it puts him or the babies in danger. He said that he wanted to see you anyway."

"Okay," Phil looked at Adam and Chris. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Phil walked into John's room and saw John lay in the bed. John looked at him and smiled at him warmly, the smile made Phil's heart skip a beat. That handsome smile, he thought. Man, he is so sexy and I think that I really like him.

"You wanted to see me, John?" Phil said as he sat down beside him.

"I wanted to say thank you for bringing me here," John looked at him and leaned a little closer to him, making him blush a little. "So thank you, Phil."

Phil smiled. "Your welcome, John." He replied, licking his lips a little.

John couldn't hold back and pulled Phil's face closer to him, kissing him very passionately and lovingly. Phil was a little surprised and started to kiss John back, making John smile in the kiss.

Randy rushed into the room and his eyes widened in shock as he saw them kissing and felt his heart break into pieces at John kissing this guy in front of him...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Trying to Understand

Randy just stared at John and Phil for a few seconds and slowly backed out of the room quietly, closing the door very careful and so that they both would not hear him.

Has John moved on from me? he thought in disbelief and sadness. Have I really hurt him that bad? Should I let him go? But I still love him... Can I really let him go like this? What should I do?

Randy sat down and let his tears start to fall. He was losing the man that he loves the most and he didn't know what to do.

"Why was I so stupid to hurt him?" Randy was pissed off at himself. "Why couldn't I let the past go and just get on with my life. I wish I could take back everything that I had said to John."

Randy had so many things on his mind and was starting to stress himself out. He bit his lip and sighed sadily as he was feeling more and more lonely without John.

Shawn saw Randy crying and moved over to him. "Randy?" He frowned and sat down beside him. "What's the matter?"

"John..." He looked at him and wiped his eyes away quickly. "I walked into his room and I saw him kissing some guy..."

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise as he knew that was not like John at all. "He was?" he asked in confusion.

Randy nodded. "Yeah," he sniffed. "I think he has moved on, Shawn. But I still love him... I wished that I had never hurt him and I wished that he had never broke up with me..."

Shawn sighed and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Randy..." He looked at him sadily. "Just give John time. I'm sure that he will come to his senses and will get back with you."

Randy looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?" He said with a small smile.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah," He hugged Randy's shoulder gently. "You should go home and rest, Randy. You look very tired."

Randy rubbed his eyee a little. "Yeah, you're right," he got up. "See you later, Shawn."

Shawn watched Randy leave and Shawn had a smile on his face...

John's room

John pulled away for air and Phil was still a bit surprised.

Phil blinked. "W-Wow..." He stared at John with a deep blush on his face. "U-Um, John..."

John looked down shyly. "I'm sorry, Phil..." He said quietly. "I properly shouldn't have done that. Please just-"

Phil smiled at him and held his hand gently. "Don't worry about it, John..." He said kindly. "Hey, would you like to go out with me?"

John's eyes widen in shock. "Y-You mean as boyfriends?" He saw Phil nodding his head and thought for a few seconds. "Sure... I would love to go out with you, Phil..."

Phil beamed at him and kissed his cheek. "Great!" He whispered kindly and looked away, smirking darkly.

John didn't not know that he was about to be dating a monster... 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Rape

Randy didn't go home as he didn't want to be all on his own, so he want to a nightclub and it was very busy with lots of people dancing, talking and drinking.

As Randy sat at the bar, he didn't know that Mark had his eyes on him and was licking his lips with hunger for Randy's body. Mark had just finished his fun with Wade twenty minutes ago and was in the mood for someone else to fuck; that person was now in his site and Randy was going to be put into a living hell...

"What is HE doing here?" Glen asked his brother who had drunk too much. "Do you want him, Mark?"

Mark looked at him, smiling darkly. "Of course, brother," He took a sip from his drink. "Who wouldn't want a piece of his ass?"

Glen sighed and shook his head. "You have had too much to drink, Mark," he said bluntly.

"No... I can keep drinking all night." Mark relpied.

"But Mark-"

Glen stopped talking as Mark was pulled onto the dancefloor by two girls and watched him dance with them.

Randy was sitting in the corner of the bar; as he wanted to stay away from people and he wanted to be alone to think about John and Phil...

He sighed in annoyance and looked at the barman. "I'll have as many vodkas as possible, please."

The barman raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to forget everything today, sir?" He asked politely.

Randy smiled a little. "Something like that," he said quietly.

An hour later

Randy was feeling so hot and sweating and feeling so sick as he made his way to the mens' room.

It was empty and he managed to get to the toliet before he threw up.

Mark walked into the mens' room and saw Randy with his head in the bowl of one of the toliets. He smirked and stumbled over to him, rubbing his back gently. He saw that Randy had taken off his shirt and he was sweating and moaning a little.

Man, he looks so hot, Mark thought as he watched Randy lift his head up and Mark licked his lips, feeling so horny. I want to fuck him so much and I am going to!

Mark grabbed Randy and pinned him down on the floor; Randy tried to struggle but Mark was too strong for him and he got on top of him, chuckling darkly.

"No! Please no... no..." Randy was begging and pleading as tears poured down his face. "Please don't... please no..."

Mark punched him hard across the face and Randy cried out in pain as blood came out of his mouth and he was shaking in fear.

Mark chuckled and ignored Randy's begs and pleads as he took Randy's trousers and boxers off and he blushed a little at the size of Randy's cock.

It was bigger than he thought it would be and it was turning him more on. He took his own trousers and boxers off and started to kiss Randy's neck with passion.

Randy screamed in pain when he felt Mark slammed inside him roughly and he sobbed more. He wanted to get out of this nightmare right now and he wanted... He needed John right now...

Mark started to thrust hard and fast in Randy who was moaning in agony and Mark was enjoying seeing Randy so weak and pathetic. Mark pushed harder and deeper in Randy; carressing his chest and kissing his neck more forcefully. Randy was hating this. He hated that another man was taking advantage of him and fucking him like he was nothing. He was scared and all he could think of was John...

"No... stop... J-J-John..." He whimpered inbetween moans and cries. "John!"

Mark smirked and continued to thrust more harder and deeper.

This is so great, he thought. I wanted to fuck this kid for so long.

After a few minutes, Mark thrusted in Randy once more and cummed deep and hard inside Randy, making himself moan in pleasure and making Randy groan in pain. Mark pulled out of Randy and put his clothes back on, watching Randy crying. Randy was feeling so broken, hurt and weak and he needed John more now... He needed the man that he loved the most...

Mark took his phone out of his pocket and called someone. "I've done my end of the deal," he said. "Now it's your turn..." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: A Helping Hand

Mark left Randy all alone as he sobs quietly in the mens' room on the floor. He was feeling so upset and sad that he didn't care that he was naked.

Zack Ryder walked into the room about a few minutes later and gasped in shock at seeing Randy on the floor. He panicked a little and grabbed Randy's clothes to help back them back on him.

"Randy?" Zack said quietly and touched his arm gently, he felt him flinch and moved his hand away quickly. "S-Sorry, Randy..."

Randy slowly looked at him with tears pouring down his face more. "Z-Zack...?" He whispered in a scared voice. "W-Why are you here?"

"Forget about me for now, Randy," He said sympathetically. "Let me help you get your clothes back on..."

Randy nodded slowly and let Zack help get his clothes back, while he was still a bit shakened up and he wiped away his tears.

"There," Zack said, looking at him sadily. "What happened to you, Randy?"

Randy whimpered a little. "C-Can we not talk here?" He asked him.

"Sure," Zack relpied, nodding. "Where would you like to go?"

"Home," Randy just wanted to be in his warm bed. "Please, take me home and stay with me, please..."

Zack sighed. "Okay," He felt so sorry for Randy. "Let's get you home..."

Zack held onto Randy's hand gently and Randy's eyes widened a little in fear at him touching him.

Zack smiled a little sadily. "Don't worry, Randy." He said. "I won't hurt you..."

Randy looked at him unsurely and bit his lip. "O...okay..." He walked out of the men's room with him and out of the nightclub into the open night air.

It took them thirty minutes to get to Randy's house and Randy unlocked the door, looking at Zack unsurely. But he let him inside anyway and Zack watched Randy sit down on the couch, hugging himself in comfort. Zack sat down behind but didn't touch him as he didn't want to scare Randy even more...

"So, Randy," He was going to ask him what happened to him. "What happened to you in the nightclub's mens' room?"

Randy whimpered softly and was shaking badly. "I...I was raped..." His eyes water as he said this.

Zack's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He was shocked by this. "By who?"

Randy couldn't remember as the rape had scarred and hurt him so much. "I-I can't remember..." He whispered quietly. "It broke me so much and I can't remember at all..."

Zack looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Maybe you should rest, Randy..." He suggested.

Randy bit his lip. "Yeah..." He looked at him. "T-Thank you, Zack..."

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For bringing me back home," Randy relpied with a smile and yawned tiredly.

Zack got up. "Just sleep on the couch," He smiled kindly and started to walk up the stairs to Randy's room. "I'll get you a blanket."

"Thanks, Z...Zack," Randy laid down on the couch and slowly closed his eyes.

Zack came back down a few minute later with a blanket and covered Randy up with it. He watched him sleeping and sighed sadily.

This poor guy, he thought to himself. I should get him and John back together again... 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Proposal

It has been a few weeks since Randy was raped and it was close to John giving birth to the triplets. Randy missed John so much and wanted to be with him. He was so alone even if Zack was taking care of him. Randy was also glad that he was not pregnant with that monster's child but he was still shaken up about it and thanks to the help of Zack, he was going to therapy to help him with all of this.

"Zack," Randy said one morning as they were eating breakfast together. "I really miss John."

Zack looked at him. "Why don't you go to his house and talk to him?" He suggested.

Randy bit his lip. "But I haven't spoken to him since he broke up with me," He said sadily. "And he's with that Phil now. I don't think he loves me anymore..."

Zack looked at him with pity in his eyes. He felt sorry for Randy and he was pretty sure that John was actually missing Randy as well. He just had to convience Randy to go see John and talk things out with him.

"Randy, I think John will forgive you if you tell him that you are sorry for all the things that you said to him," Zack said calmly.

"W-What...?" Randy looked at him in confusion. "A-Are you sure that he would forgive if I did that?"

Zack nodded. "Well, you won't know unless you try," He smiled a little.

Randy bit his lip unsurely. "O...Okay," he said quietly. "I'll give it a try..."

Zack smiled more. "Good!" he said and they went back to finish eating thier food...

John's house

Randy was nervous and he gulped quietly as he stood outside John's front door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

John opened the door and frowned when he saw Randy. "What do you want?" he asked in a cold -hearted voice.

"John, I just want to talk to you..." Randy was a little scared by John's tone of voice.

"Talk?" John was angry at him. "Where the fuck were you for over a month and a half?"

Randy whimpered quietly. "I-I'm sorry, John," he whispered.

"Fuck you, Randy!" John was so upset with him right now. "You never gave a shit about me anyway! So why bother now?"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!" Randy shouted and started to cry his heart out. "I still love you, John... I'm sorry for all the things that I said... I still care about you and the kids, John... I...I miss being with you... Can you please give me a chance to made it up to you?"

John was speechless... Randy Orton was crying for him and deep in John's heart, he had missed Randy too and he still loved Randy as well.

Phil arrived in his car at John's house and walked up to them. Randy wiped away his tears and Phil smiled sweetly at him.

Good, Phil thought. Now this will break him even more...

"Phil?" John was puzzled. "Why are you here?"

Phil looked at him and smiled more. John, I want to ask you something." He said as Randy stared at him with jealousy.

"What is it?" John asked.

Phil got down on one knee and looked up at John. "John," he said, getting a box out of his pocket and opened it, showing a ruby ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Only a few more chapters after this and the story will come to an end! :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Heartbreak

John stared at Phil in surprise. He just couldn't believe that Phil was asking him to marry him. And he didn't know what to say to him as he still has feelings for Randy and he didn't want to break Phil's heart.

Phil looked at him with a bright smile on his face. "Well?" He asked.

John blinked. "I... I'm sorry," He stared down at him. "You want me to what, Phil?"

Phil frowned a little and was a little confused. "I want you to marry me," he relpied as he held the ring up closer to John. "So I'll ask you again... John Cena, will you marry me?"

John wasn't sure what to say and he glanced at Randy. He saw sadness and loneliness in Randy's eyes and felt his heart break. John then realized that it was Randy that he loved along and not Phil. Now John just had to gently put off Phil's proposal and get back together with Randy.

"John?" Phil was getting impatient. "What do you say?"

John sighed and took a deep breath. "Thank you for the offer, Phil," He said gently. "But I have to say no."

"What?" Phil looked at him in anger. "Why?"

John looked at Randy and kissed his neck softly. "Because I still love Randy and I want to be with him forever..." He smiled as Randy started to cry happy tears and John wiped them away with his finger. "I love you, Randy."

Randy smiled more at the man he loves and hugged close to him. "I love you too, John." He kissed him passionately. "I missed you so much..."

Phil cursed quietly. "You stupid fucker, John! He yelled. "Now you ruined the fucking plan!"

John and Randy both stared at him with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Plan?" John raised an eyebrow. "What plan?"

Phil's eyes widened at what he just said. "Shit..." He muttered to himself.

"Tell us now!" Randy was in a bad mood and he wanted to beat the shit out of Phil. "What fucking plan?"

"To get John with Shawn!" Phil snapped.

John and Randy were shocked by this. Shawn had something to do with what was happening to them?

"W-What?" John stuttered quietly.

"Yes," Phil sighed. "Hunter being killed... Randy being kidnapped by Wade...You getting in the car accident... Me going out with you, John... Randy being raped by Mark... Shawn planned it all... He is the mastermind behind all of this..."

"But why?" John was breaking apart by hearing all of this. "He's our friend... Why would he do this to us?"

Phil looked at John sadily. "Because he loves you, John..." he shook his head. "And he wants you all to himself..."

"N-No..." Tears fell down John's face. "H-How could he do this? How can he be so cruel?"

Randy was upset himself by seeing how heartbroken John was. It was killing them both inside.

John looked at Randy quickly. "You were raped by Mark?" He asked quietly.

Randy nodded. "Yeah..." He said.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," Randy shook his head and held John's hand gently. "Thankfully, I am not pregnant with that fucker's child..."

"Thank goodness..." He hugged Randy and then looked at him with fear in his eyes. "But what are we going to do about Shawn?"

"Nothing..." Phil chuckled darkly.

They both heard the click of something and both looked at Phil in horror as he was pointing a gun at them.

John gasped. "Phil, you wouldn't..." He cried desperately.

Phil laughed. "Oh, but I would, John," He smirked. "I would..."

He aimed the gun at Randy and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" John shouted, pushing Randy out of the way.

Randy falls onto the ground and looked up at John. "J-JOHN!" He cried.

Phil was staring at John in disbelief. "No way..." He muttered. "No fucking way..."

John coughed up blood and looked down. "N-N-No..." He said as he looked at his bleeding stomach beside collapses and sees nothing but darkness.

"JOHN!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Ninteen: Tears

John woke up with a start and found himself in a hospital bed. He suddenly remembered that he was shot by Phil by protecting Randy and it was in his stomach. The babies! He hoped to God that they were alright and he was becoming worried for his and Randy's children.

"Hey, look like you are finally awake, John."

John turned his head and saw that Randy was sitting on a chair beside the bed and he was holding John's hand gently. His expression on his face was a mix of sadness and hurt. John felt his heart sinking and breaking, as he knew that Randy was going to tell him bad news and he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it.

"How are you feeling, John?" Randy asked, squeezing his hand a little.

"Sore and like crap," John replied honestly. His body was hurting a little from the wound in his stomach and Randy couldn't blame him for feeling like that. "How long was I asleep?"

"Five days," Randy looked at him. "I was worried that you would never wake up... I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't wake up... I thought I was going to you..."

"Don't worry," John stared at him with gentle eyes. "I'm not going anywhere... Because I am going to be with you forever... I promise you that."

Randy smiled a little and kissed his cheek. He was so happy to be with John. But now Randy had to tell him the bad news about their children.

"John, I have to tell you something," Randy saw the fear in John's eyes and he could feel his heart breaking.

"W-What is it?" John was scared to hear what he had to say.

"The triplets..." Randy hesitated a little. "Didn't make it..."

John felt his heart break into pieces and he felt like a part of him had died on the inside. "W-What?" His eyes started to water. "O-Our babies..."

"I'm so sorry, John," Randy was feeling so depressed. "There... was nothing that the doctors could do to save them... They were all shot by the bullet... It was a through-and-though... I'm am so, so sorry..."

John started to cry and let the tears fall. His babies were gone because of all this mess that he and Randy were in and he was becoming angry.

Randy wasn't sure what to say to John and was shocked at what John said to him next.

"This is all your fault, Randy..." John knew that it wasn't, but he had to let his anger out on someone and he didn't mean for it to be Randy.

Randy frowned. "John?" he looked at John with worry.

"You should have protected me from all of this fucking shit!" John yelled his heart out and Randy's eyes widened in shock at his lover. "I wished I had never met you, Randy Orton!"

Randy then understood that John was just upset about what happened and decided to leave him alone to calm down. "I'm going to leave for today and I'll see you tomorrow, John..." He got up and quickly left before John could hurt him even more.

John cried to himself. "I'm so sorry, Randy..." He sobbed. "I love you so much..."

Shawn and Mark were looking at him through the window with smirks on their faces. They had John right where they wanted him...

Sorry for the lack of updates on this story :( I hope you like this chapter as there are only 2 or 3 more chapters to go with this story! :) 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: John

John sobbed and heard the window break. He gasped in horror as he watched Shawn and Mark both climb through the window with grins on their faces and John whimpered quietly. He really didn't want to be there right now and he wanted to be in Randy's warm, protective arms.

"Hello, my little Johnny," Shawn cooed in a sickening voice that made John shiver and made John hate Shawn more.

John was about to call for help, but stopped when he heard a click. he looked over at Mark and saw that he was aiming a gun at John. Mark smirked darkly at him and pressed a finger to his lips, telling John to be quiet or he'll get shot again.

"W-W-Why are you doing this, Shawn?" John stuttered, he was absolutely terrified and Shawn was enjoying this.

"Because I want you, John..." Shawn chuckled as if it was the most reasonable explaination. "And I had to get Randy and Hunter out of the way..."

"B-But I thought you loved Hunter, Shawn..." John looked at him sadily. "Hunter loved you with all his heart..."

Shawn laughed. "Sure, if you say so..." He moved closer to John and whispered in his ear. "You should have seen the shocked look on his face when I shot him... Ha..."

"H-How could you...?" John's eyes were filled with eyes. "You're a monster..."

Mark and Shawn both chuckled cruelly at him when he said that and Shawn pulled him up roughly to his feet.

"W-What are you doing?" John whispered quietly.

"We're leaving..." Shawn grinned. "Time for you to come home with me, my little Johnny..."

John gulped in fear. Randy, please help me, he thought desperately.

Elsewhere

Randy sighed to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't have left," he said to himself. "Why did you leave, Randy? You stupid idiot..."

Randy then decided to go back and was shocked to see the police outside of the hospital. Randy then feared the worse and approached one of the policemen.

"Excuse me..." Randy said. "What happened here?"

"A nurse called us after she looked into a room and saw a patient being held hostage against two men," the policeman explained. "And we have to find a way to get the man out safely."

"What room is it?"

"Room 202..." he said and he saw Randy's eyes widened in horror. "Do you know who the patient is?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Who is he?"

Randy looked at him with sad eyes. "My boyfriend..." He said. "John Cena..."

Cliffhanger! :D Sorry if this chapter was short! The final fight will be in the next chapter! :) 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Danger for John

Back in the room, John was terrified and he didn't move from where he was. He stared at the gun in Mark's hand and gulped quietly. He really didn't want to get shot again, but by the annoyed look on Shawn's face, John was just begging for it and Shawn nodded at Mark to get him approval.

John cried out in pain when Mark fired the weapon and the bullet went into John's arm causing him a lot of pain. John whimpered as he stumbled back against the wall and Shawn was chuckling at him. Do he really care? John thought helplessly. Because I don't think that he does. He's just a sick, twisted bastard.

"W-W-Why...?" John managed to say quietly. "Why are you doing this to me, Shawn?"

"Because you are mine and no one else..." Shawn said bluntly. "That's why."

"P-Please don't do this..." John was trying hard not to cry and shakily held his bleeding arm. "P-Please..."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he sighed and looked at Mark. "Let's get him out of here now before the police come in."

"Yes..." Mark nodded and grinned as he wander over to a scared John and got out a needle in his pocket. "But we can't let you see where we are going, John. It'll ruin the surprise we have for you..."

"What? No- AH!" John groaned as Mark stabbed the needle in his neck and injected him with the drug. "R-Randy..."

John collapsed on the floor and lost his conciousness. Mark lifted John up over his shoulders and turned to Shawn, smirking.

Shawn was grinning in triumph. "Alright," He said, walking over to the window. "Now let's get the hell out of here and give John something that he will never forget... Heh..."

Twenty minutes

Randy was getting impatient and rushed into the hospital, ignoring the pleas of the policeman who was yelling to him that it was too dangerous to go in there. He didn't care about his own safety, he just wanted to make sure that they had not hurt John and Randy would never be able to forgive himself if John had got hurt again.

John, he thought desperately. Please be okay, John...

He rushed to room 202 and stopped in front of it, trying to catch his breath. He opened the door, waiting for the worst but he froze as he looked around the room in shock and he started to panick.

John was not there. He was gone...

Randy couldn't believe it. John was slipping away from him again and it was all because of those bastards. Randy was going to kill them when he had found them...

Elsewhere in a cabin

John woke up when someone slapped him in the face and tried not to scream as he saw a smiling, naked Shawn on top of his body and John tried to move to push him off, but couldn't as he was handcuffed to the bed and he gulped in fear.

Shawn was gently touching John's abs, making him shiver. "Oh, Johnny," Shawn was chuckling as he was enjoying seeing John so weak and scared of him. "Me and Mark are going to made you feel so good, John."

John's eyes widen in more fear. "W-W-What? He cried out and struggled in the cuffs desperately. "No... Please I don't want it!"

"Shhhh..." Shawn put a finger on John's lips as Mark wandered over to them and saw John looking at Mark huge cock in a scared way. "Hmmmm... Looks like he wants your lovely cock in his mouth, Mark."

Mark raised an eyebrow, smirking at John. "Oh, really?" he said as Shawn moved off of John's stomach and Mark made himself hard. "Time to say hello, Johnny..."

John shook his head and tried his best to keep his mouth. Shawn growled and picked up his gun, shooting John in his leg. John screamed in pain and Mark shoved his hard cock down John's throat, making him gag.

John's eyes started to water and all he could think about was Randy as Mark started to fuck his mouth hard and fast.

Randy, he thought sadily. Please save me...

I hope you guys like this! :) Oh, and please check out my other stories 'Fears' and 'My Best Friend'! :) I hope you'll like them too! :D 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: To Rescue John

Randy was pacing back and forth with worry and panick for John's safety. It's been an hour since he found the room empty and now he was at home because the police told him not to get involved and then they were going to find John for him. But Randy had a feeling that they might never find John or worse, they would find him dead somewhere.

"Dammit!" Randy yelled in anger at himself. "Why didn't I stay with him? I should have stay with you, John. I'm so sorry."

He then heard a knock at the front door and frowned a little. He wandered over to the door and opened it, surprised to see that it was Dave.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Randy asked in confusion.

"We found out that John was takened by Shawn and Mark," Dave replied.

"We?"

Dave moved to the side to show that Wade, Chris and Adam were behind him and they all looked at Randy nervously.

Randy stared at Adam and Chris. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Adam and Chris," Dave said calmly. "They were involved in the car accident that they caused to John."

"What?" Randy growled in anger at them. "You bastards!"

Chris sighed. "Look, we're sorry, kid," he hugged Adam close to him. "But we had no choice."

Adam nodded and blinked back tears. "They said that they would kill our little son if we didn't do what they said," he stared at Randy with honesty in his eyes. "We regretted what we did to John and we still do. Please forgive us for hurtung the man that you love."

Randy sighed. "Fine... I forgive you both..." he said, scratching his head and bit his lip a little.

"T-Thank you," Adam wiped his eyes and smiled a little.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, thanks," he said and kissed his lover's cheek.

Randy stared at Wade and saw that he was pregnant and that he had scars on his arms and on his face. "You're pregnant?" Randy blinked in surprise.

Wade turned pale and shook a little. "Y-Yeah..." he whispered quietly. "I-I am..."

Randy looked at Dave. "Is it yours?" Randy asked.

Dave shook his head. "No, it is not mine," He was shaking a little in anger. "It's Mark. That fucker tied Wade up, cutted his body several times and raped him over and over again."

"O-Oh my god," Randy looked over at Wade pitifully. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Wade..."

Wade shook his head. "Don't be," he held back tears. "I deserved it for trying to rape you..."

Randy sighed sadily. "Wade, I forgive you..." he said honestly.

"W-What? R-Really?"

Randy nodded and Wade collapsed to his knees crying. Dave moved over to his boyfriend and hugged him until he finally stopped crying. Dave helped Wade back up to his feet and turned back to Randy.

"We have to find John," Randy said. "Before they do something horrible to him."

"Yeah, he's right," Chris nodded in agreement.

"But where would they take him?" Adam asked with worry in his eyes.

"Somewhere where no one would be able to find them and maybe it could be a cabin or something," Dave said and he saw Wade's eyes widen in surprise. "What's wrong, Wade?"

"I know where they are!" he said quietly.

"What? You do?" Adam stared at him in shock.

Wade nodded slowly.

"Take us there," Randy said and Wade nodded as they all got into Dave's car.

"I just hope that we are not too late," Adam said worriedly.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I hope so too," he looked out of the window while holding Adam close to him.

Please be okay, John, Randy thought with fear in his heart for his lover. I'm coming for you. So just hang on for me... 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Rescue is on the Way

John was in the shower after Mark and Shawn had raped him. He was still hurt and sore around his ass and he was trying hard not to cry as he tried to wash away the feeling of them in him. His mouth was bruised from having Mark's cock violently victimizing it and his hips were bloody and scratched from where Shawn had gripped too tightly on him while he was fucking John so roughly as if he was just a toy to him. But John knew he was nothing more than a sex toy to Shawn and it sickened him that he was ever friends with this man.

John was shaking badly and he cried softly. "R-Randy..." he whispered in a frightened voice. "Please find me and get me out of this hell... I can't take it anymore... I need you so much right now... Please..."

He finished cleaning himself in the shower and got out, drying himself off. He had to put on a new set of clothes as his old ones were ripped to shreds and he got dressed quickly. He struggled to walk to the door and opened it slowly, stepping out and gulped quietly.

Shawn looked over at him with a dark smirk on his face. "How are you feeling, John?" He asked, teasing him and he was trying to anger John.

John frowned deeply. "Fine... Just fucking fine..." He lied through gritted teeth.

Mark aimed his gun at John and he laughed when he saw John flinch in fear. "Ha, you're too easy, John," He chuckled cruelly. "But you are so fun to mess with, John... I could mess with you forever."

John shivered in disgust and Shawn pushed him forward to the table with food on it. John gasped and grabbed the chair in front of him to stop himself from falling to the ground because of the wound in his leg and he glared at Shawn.

"Eat," Shawn ordered.

John shook his head. "No," he said calmly. "I'm not hungry..."

Shawn slapped him hard across his face and heard him yelp in pain. "Eat!" He demanded and roughly sat John down on the chair.

Mark smirked at him and shook his head. "You should listen to Shawn, Johnny..." He said and looked at his gun. "Or you could get another bullet inside you..."

John gulped and whimpered as he started to eat with tears starting to form in his eyes. Please help me, he thought desperately. Randy...

Outside

Randy and the others arrived at the wooden bridge that led to the cabin and he saw Shawn's car just in front of them. He was glad that Wade was right about where they were and he couldn't wait to rescue John from those two sick and twisted bastards.

"Well, looks like you were right, Wade," Chris said as he stopped the car just behind Shawn's. "I just hope that John is actually in there."

"Yeah, me too," Adam was hoping that John was there with worry in his eyes. "I hope they didn't hurt him or anything like that."

"I'm going in," Randy said, as he took his seatbelt off quickly and was about to open the door of the car.

"Wait," Dave stopped him and handed him a gun. "At least you should go in with a weapon as that you can be prepared for what they may do."

Randy nodded. "Okay," he said to the older man. "Thanks..."

"I'm going with you," Wade said quietly.

"What?" Randy and Dave both cried out in surprise at him.

"Let me help..." Wade got a gun out of his pocket and looked at both Randy and Dave with a serious expression on his face. "I want to make them both pay for what they are doing..."

Dave sighed. "Are you sure about this, Wade?" he asked while looking at his lover with a worried look on his face.

Wade nodded. "Yes..." He wanted to make Mark pay for what he did to him.

Dave stared at him for a few moments. "Okay..." He kissed him passionately and Wade kissed him back lovingly. "Be careful, okay?"

Wade nodded and got out of the car with Randy, making their way over the bridge slowly to the cabin that John was being held in.

John, I'm coming for you, Randy thought with determination in his heart. Please be okay...

Sorry if this chapter is short! :( I hope you guys will like it though! :) 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: The End

Randy kicked down the cabin door and Mark, Shawn and John all looked up at him in surprise. They could not believe that they have been found by Randy and Shawn grabbed John roughly.

"Hold him off, Mark!" Shawn ordered as he rushed into the bedroom with John and escaped out of the window.

"Randy!" John cried out as Shawn was dragging him to the bridge to escape. "Help me, Randy!"

"John!" Randy said and dodged out of the way as Mark was shooting at him. "Dammit!"

Wade got hit by one of Mark's bullets in his arm and fell to the ground. "Ow!" He cried out in pain, holding his bleeding arm. "That hurt..."

Randy growled in anger and aim his gun at Mark, shooting him five times in the chest. "You fucking bastard!" Randy screamed in a rage. "Fucking die!"

Mark coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground, slowly dying and suddenly regretted everything that he did.

Randy rushed to Wade's side with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked him worriedly.

Wade nodded. "I'm fine. Go and save John!" He said, nodding towards Shawn and John who were on the bridge. "You don't want to lose him again..."

Randy nodded slowly and rushed over to the bridge to save his lover.

Wade looked over at Mark and moved over to him silently, watching him cough up more blood.

Mark coughed. "A-Are you going to t... take care of o-our child?" His vision was starting to get blurry and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yes," Wade said quietly. "I am going to take care of him..."

Mark blinked. "H-Him...?" he was a little confused.

"We're having a baby boy..." Wade smiled a little sadily. "The doctor told me this the other day..."

Mark smiled at him weakly. "A boy... I always w-w-wanted a s... s... son..." He said softly and closed his eyes slowly, breathing his last breath.

At the bridge, Shawn cursed himself for slipping and grabbed John so suddenly to keep his balance. But he made John lose his balance and they both fell off the edge of the bridge.

Randy's eyes widened in horror as he got to the bridge. "John-" he stopped as he saw John's hand holding onto the side for dear life and Randy grabbed his hand with both of his hands. "Hang on, John. I'll get you up..."

John smiled at Randy as he helped him back up and hugged him desperately. "You came for me..." He said, as tears pouring down his tears.

Randy kissed his forehead. "Of course, I would," he said calmly. "I love you more than anything in the world..."

John was so glad to be in Randy's arms again. "I love you, Randy," he whispered happily.

"I love you too, John..." Randy replied and kissed him softly.

They both got up, holding hands and started to walk back to Wade to help him.

"So is Shawn...?" Randy looked at John curiously.

"Gone. He fell to his death to the water below." John explained to him. "In the blink of an eye..."

Randy smiled at him. He was glad that the nightmare was finally over and now he can just live a peaceful life with the man he loves...

The End...

Woohoo! My first finished story! :) :D I hope you guys all liked this story! :D Should I do a sequel? :) 


End file.
